She Brought You To Me
by NextQueenBofMckinley
Summary: Brittany and Heather. The Pierce twins has it all. fame, power, fortune. One is a genius workaholic and all the other one does is have fun. until something unexpected happened that will stir up their lives involving a Latina girl that's caught in a messed up situation.What will occur? How will they meet? Read and find out. BRITTANA 3 HEYA?


**Me: Hey there! This is my first FF. Yey! English is not my first language so please bear with me. : ) I also accept constructive criticisms. Feel free to drop your comments, corrections and complaints at the review box. Thank you little unicorns. **

**Me: Shit! Auntie Snix is comin'!**

**Auntie Snix: Enough with the ramblings! On with the story beyotch, afores I ends you! **

.

.

"Gah! I'm so bored. Sis! Our life sucks! I just want to be normal. Live in some plain town, get a decent job, earn a fair salary, eat hotdogs on the sidewalk and nobody caring who the fuck you are. Yeah. Something like that. Not this. Everything is handed to you on a silver platter I want to do something else."

Heather whined as she slumps her arm to her twin sister's shoulder. Brittany just laughed at her sister's remark earning her a glare in the process.

"My little sis, first of all, you are normal. And there are also people out there who want nothing more than to be in your place. That's just how it is." Brittany answered.

"Ugh! Why would they want this? If they only knew how shitty and tiring this life could be maybe they'll change their minds." Heather huffed

"Well they don't know. So, get over it." The older twin replied.

"But..."

"No buts. Just be thankful that you get everything you want and you're not some beggar on the street with nothing to eat or some girl selling out her kidney." Brittany added cutting off her sister.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" Heather paused for a moment. "Are you happy with this life Britt?" She continued.

"Well, sometimes I feel the same as you do but I shrug it off coz I know that you're there. I still have you. As long as we're together I got nothing to complain for. Only the two of us are what's left in this family so, you have no choice. You're stuck with me." Brittany answered with a big smile plastered on her face.

Heather groans. "But really sis, I just want us to have a simple living. I mean we're just 21 and you have these huge responsibilities on your shoulders. Taking care of our business, taking care of me, you're barely having fun! Ever since our parents died they left everything to you, to us. You're awesome Britt. You're beautiful, talented and smart but you also need to loosen up a bit and think about yourself for once. I want nothing more than to see you happy than being locked up in your office working your ass off like there's no tomorrow. You never even had a girlfriend!" The younger twin exclaimed.

"Shush your mouth you dimwit! Someone could've heard you. The last thing we want the world to know is the Pierce twins being lesbians." Brittany said as if offended.

Heather chuckled. "My Britt-Britt, who the hell doesn't know we're Lebanese? You just don't want them to find out that you never had a serious relationship "ever" and you're still a vir…"

"Enough! H. It's not that I'm inexperienced…" Brittany trailed off.

"Yeah... You just fuck the living daylights out of some hot girls but you yourself don't let them fuck you. How stupid is that?" Heather scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Well, I don't want to hand off something important to someone who means nothing to me. Besides, it's a good stress release." Brittany paused. "Look, I'm ok with the "Lesbo" thing but the "V" part, it should only be known to me, you, and Lord Tubbs right here." The older twin replied patting the head of the fat cat at the same time.

"Oh c'mon Britt! You need to find a partner. No, wait; let me do that for you. I'll find you a girl that would totally blow your mind!" Heather said ecstatically.

Brittany just raised an eyebrow and replied. "Oh wow. Good luck to you then. I'll take note of that."

"Good, you better be coz I'll make sure of it. Definitely." Heather said with a sinister smile adorning her face.

**-BRITTANABRITTANABRITTANABRITTANABRITTANABRITTANAB RITTANABRITTANABRITTANA-**

The Pierce twins. Known to be the wealthiest sisters in the world. The elder one, **Brittany S. Pierce**, **"The Einsteinette" "The Future of Modern Technology"** as what people calls her is the heiress to the **Pierce Company** specializing in inventing new cars, gadgets, electronics… you name it, the Pierce's have it. Well you can't blame them for she truly is a genius. She invented the air float car when she was 18 and earned her billions adding it to their already stuffed pockets thus proclaimed them to be the richest of the richest. She started taking over the company at the age of 16 when their parents died from a car crash when it fell off a cliff. (Now we get the reason for the air float car XD) That was devastating. Since then, she became so absorbed in her work and deprived herself to have fun. **Heather S. Pierce**. The younger of the two. People call her **"The Rich Bubbly Bombshell"**. In contrast to her sister, all she does is have fun. She's not a genius like her sister but she's not dumb either. She finished her Business Ad degree but never goes to work coz her sister said she doesn't need to. She's got everything covered. Talk about spoiled. They're exact opposites on what they do but they love each other more than anything else. Little did they know one unexpected happening could change their lives forever.

**-BRITTANABRITTANABRITTANABRITTANABRITTANABRITTANAB RITTANABRITTANABRITTANA-**

**-SOMEWHERE IN SPAIN-**

"Papi, I beg you. I don't love that man. Por favor! Don't give me to him." Santana exclaimed as tears roll down her eyes.

"I'm sorry Santana. I owe him a lot of money and we don't have anything so he asked you as a payment instead." He said nonchalantly taking a gulp from a bottle of rum in his hand.

"So that's what I am to you? A payment? Ever since I was young you never liked me and now you're trying to get rid of me? What did I do wrong Papi? I've always followed everything you say. Always! Am I not important to you?" She voiced out.

"Enough! You will marry him Santana whether you like it or not and that's final!" He angrily shouts.

"I hate you!" Santana retorted as she ran to her room and slammed the door shut.

"Forgive me child. I can never love you for you are the reason your mother died. And you' their daughter. Not mine. You're from that cheating bastard who stole her away from me! You will never be my daughter Santana. Every time I see you, all I feel is hate. You remind me of them every day. Every single day! I just can't stand it anymore…" He whispered to no one.

From a certain room, Sobs was heard all night.

**-BRITTANABRITTANABRITTANABRITTANABRITTANABRITTANAB RITTANABRITTANABRITTANA-**

Heather rolls over the sheets, sprawls her body on the bed. Rolls, sprawls, rolls, sprawls, ro… She can't keep still. She checks her phone, *0-inbox* checks her mail, *no new messages* checks Facebook, *nothing interesting* checks Twitter, *full of crap* She sighed.

"god, why?I need to get away from this shithole! No offense sis, mom, dad. I really love you all but I need some adventure, something new to do. I'd die here!" She whined in frustration.

She reached for her laptop and surfs the net. Clicked the Google icon, scrolled over the trending news and a headline caught her eyes.

"**Richest man in Spain, Diego Iglesias sues his secretary for leaking information to a rival company."**

An idea popped her mind. She grinned.

"Spain here I come! Señor Diego Iglesias, I Heather S. Pierce will be your new secretary."

**-BRITTANABRITTANABRITTANABRITTANABRITTANABRITTANAB RITTANABRITTANABRITTANA-**

"Ms. Pierce, half an hour until the meeting starts." Kitty reminded.

"I know Kitty. You don't have to remind me every 5 minutes." Brittany sighed.

She was running late for an important appointment with some businessmen from China. She passed by her sister's room. The door was open. She poked her head on the doorframe and she saw her sister emptying her wardrobe and stuffing her things in a humongous luggage bag.

"H, what are you doing?" Brittany asked.

Heather jumped. startled by her sister's voice.

"uhm… packing?" She replied

"and where to? That's a lot of shit you're putting in there. I can even see Narnia. Are you eloping or something?" Brittany said while raising an eyebrow.

"Hell, no!" Heather protested.

"Aww… you should've told me sis. I'm hurt! You didn't even introduce us to the lucky gal. How ungrateful! Lord Tubbs would be very disappointed." Brittany pouted.

"Ms. Pierce, 25 minutes until the meeting starts." Kitty announced.

"god, Kitty. I know already!" the older twin uttered. Annoyed by her secretary's interruption.

"But Ms. Pierce…" Kitty tried to protest but she was cut instantly.

"Nah uh! Cancel that meeting." She firmly declared.

"Wha? Cancel? I don't think that's a good idea…" the secretary said whilst shocked at her boss's statement.

"Just do it Kitty." Brittany stated

"Y-yes Ms. Pierce." Kitty answered nervously.

"and Kitty…"

"Yes?"

"take this." She handed 10,000 bucks to her secretary. "and take the rest of the day off. I don't wanna see you until tomorrow. Ok?" the blonde secretary just stood there and gaped.

"Go on. Scram little Kitten."

"Y-yes Ms. Pierce. Thank you Ms. Pierce." Kitty hurriedly left the area. Still very confused with her boss's behavior.

"god, Britt, are you crazy? Why'd you have to do that?" Heather exclaimed.

"I'm the boss sis. I can do whatever I want. Besides, you told me to loosen up so I was just following your advice." Brittany said nonchalantly.

"You're so weird sometimes Britt." Ashley snickered.

"Hmpf! Is it wrong to choose my lovely sister over work? I'd like to spend the rest of the day with you before you go to some place god knows where. Who knows when we'll meet again? You always do that you know. Leave. We don't have time for each other anymore and I really miss my sister." Brittany said sadly. Pout still plastered on her face.

"Aww… I miss you too Britty-poo but you can't blame me. I crave for fun stuff. I'd rather be out there than be cooped up in this bore-house." Heather replied.

"Yeah. Me too. I'd rather go somewhere than stay here either. This house holds too many memories… of them…" Brittany sighed. "Can you at least tell me where you're heading to?" she continued.

"Somewhere in Spain Britty. I want to get a job there. I found this ad on the internet and I think it's perfect." Heather said giddily.

"Are you sure about this? Maybe it's a scam or something. H, I don't want you in trouble. You're all that I have. I won't forgive myself if something happens to you." Brittany worriedly uttered.

"Aww… Britt, you're no fun! Wanna come?" Ashley nudged her sister's side and hangs her arm on her shoulder.

"Heather, you know I really want to but I can't…" Brittany replied

"Yeah, yeah. I know Britt-britt." a dismal smile was distinguished in Ashley's face but was instantly replaced with a big grin as she continued to speak.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll enjoy myself and maybe catch some sexy señoritas while I'm at it. I'll take one home for you if you want. I know you dig Latinas. Especially that Spanish girl on that huge-tacular poster in your room. What's her name? Naya?" The younger twin snickered.

"Fuck you, H!" Brittany snarled.

"I love you tooBritt-britt!" Heather replied while laughing her ass off.

**-BRITTANABRITTANABRITTANABRITTANABRITTANABRITTANAB RITTANABRITTANABRITTANA-**

Somewhere in Spain: Lopez's Residence

"Let go of me Papi!" Santana objects while trying to get away from his father's grasp.

"Santana! Do not make a scene!" He hissed as his father was dragging her towards the living room of their house.

"Papi, please! I'll find a job, I'll think of something. Just please don't let him have me." Santana pleaded but it seems her pleas fall into deaf ears.

"You must be Santana. My bride to be…" He smirked.

Santana glared at the man who she thinks is in his mid-30's. Diego Iglesias. The richest man in Spain almost all people in their town fears him and everybody loathes him. He was a loan shark before he became the wealthiest man in their country. He's a sneaky bastard. A land grabber. He loans money to people in exchange for their land and Santana's father, Antonio Lopez hasn't been spared and fell victim to this evil man. Now, Santana is the one that's suffering the consequences. She bit her lip. Anger is written all over her face.

"It seems the gods are in my favor. You're quite a catch." He laughs maniacally.

The Latina clenched her knuckles. She's now in Snix-mode and she really wanted to wipe out that fucking annoying smirk off the hideous man's face. The man walks towards her and whispered to her ear.

"I can't wait to pin you on the bed and do naughty things to you." He chuckled.

"Fuck you!" Santana lost it. Her fist instantly landed to his jaw. *Where's that smirk now you son of a bitch?* she thought and grinned inwardly at her handiwork.

"You damn slut!" He rubs his jaw. His face already red with anger then instantly replaced with a sinister smile. "You're quite feisty one eh? Don't worry hija. I'm gonna fix that attitude after we get married. Soon enough you'll gonna learn your place. But for now you have to come with me." He finished.

"No!" Santana ran for the door only to be stopped by two bald goons.

"My Santana… open that door and I'll put a bullet straight to your head." Diego shouts.

Santana stopped dead on her tracks and turned around only to face a gun pointed at her. "Then kill me you freak! It's better to die here than be your wife you friggin' asshole! Screw you!" Santana retorted.

"That's it you bitch. Grab her!" Diego commands then the goons got a hold of the Latina's hands doing everything in their power to stop her.

"Let go of me you hijo de puta!" Santana was resisting as much as she could. She wouldn't give up so easily without putting up a goddamn fight. Fuck them! They have no right to treat her this way. She owns her life.

"Santana, why can't you understand? This is for your family. A little sacrifice won't hurt!" his father exclaimed.

"A little sacrifice? Fuck you Papi! This is my life! And since when did we act as a family? You hate me right? That's why you're doing this to me? Well for the record, I hate you too! From now on, I am not your child and you're not my father! Not anymore! You're the worst Antonio! You disgust me!" Santana was beyond angry as she vents up everything that's bottled inside of her as tears flowed through her eyes.

"Take her away. I don't want to see her anymore. She was not my daughter in the first place." Antonio said bitterly.

Santana was shocked at her father's no, Antonio's statement. "What do you mean?" She was so confused right now.

"Boys, Let's go. Thank you for the payment Antonio. Don't worry. I will treat your daughter well."Diego uttered while laughing as he disappeared with his men taking the latina along with her.

**-BRITTANABRITTANABRITTANABRITTANABRITTANABRITTANAB RITTANABRITTANABRITTANA-**

"H, why'd you have to go there? If you want a job so bad I can arrange one for you. Here..." Brittany said still sad at the thought of her sister leaving.

"Sis, no offense but I want to get that job on my own without your help. They won't know me there. I want to get hired because of my capabilities. Not by my status." Heather explained.

Brittany sighed. She knows how stubborn her sister is and she knows she can't win this argument.

"It seems that your mind is already set. Then do whatever that makes you happy. But just let me know when something is wrong okay?"

"Will do." Heather answered.

"H, seriously. let me know when something is up okay?" Brittany said worriedly.

"Yes sis. I Promise." Heather assured her twin.

"Now give me a hug." Brittany demanded.

"I love you Britt." Heather uttered as she hugged her sister.

"I love you to Heather and I'm very proud of you." Brittany replied.

"Yeah. I'm proud of you too." Heather paused. "So this is it.."

"Hmm… Take care of yourself okay?" Brittany said.

"Sir, yes sir!" Heather saluted to her sister. "Bye Britt." She continued and smiled.

Brittany tensed when she heard the word goodbye. She saw her sister's smile and something tugged her heart. _*What is this feeling? Worry? Fear? Why am I scared?* _She shrugged the thought. She must be happy for her sister. "Bye. Heather I'll miss you." She pulled her sister for another tight as if her life was depending on it.

"I'll miss you too." Heather replied. And moments later, she was gone.

**-BRITTANABRITTANABRITTANABRITTANABRITTANABRITTANAB RITTANABRITTANABRITTANA-**

**YEY! FINISHED THE FIRST CHAPPY! SO SEASON 5 OF GLEE… NAYA and DEMI? Not bad… but it will never be the same coz it will always be BRITTANA. FATE has laid a hand. DUH? **

***If I ate a box of crayons, will I poop rainbows?***


End file.
